This invention relates in general to the construction of pumps and, in particular, to a new and useful electromagnetic pump for pumping liquid fuels which includes a diaphragm which is actuated by the attraction and release of an armature under the control of a photoelectric cell which is operated by the movement of an aperture in a piston rod portion of the armature past a photoelectric cell.